1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil module apparatus suitably applied to a contactless power transferring coil that carries out contactless charging of a charged appliance such as a mobile phone unit, a PHS (Personal Handyphone System) telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a mobile game device, a digital camera apparatus, a notebook personal computer or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a coil module apparatus which, by assembling a flat coil that has been made slim into a module, has improved resistance to bending and improved strength and can be easily installed in a charged appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-339329 discloses a flat coil apparatus for contactless power transferring so as to obtain a sufficiently slim apparatus (see pages 7 to 8 and FIG. 1). With this flat coil apparatus, a spiral coil is formed so as to be disposed on a circuit board and a so-called return conductor formed in a direction that traverses the coil in the radial direction from the center to the outer periphery is formed by a printed circuit on the circuit board. By using a printed circuit as the return conductor, it is possible to minimize the thickness of the flat coil apparatus, and to make the entire flat coil apparatus sufficiently slim.